A New Meaning
by Haruka7
Summary: HP/SM CHAPTER 6 IS UP!!! I need your opinions so read a nd review... Hurry!!! 8) Haruka Tenoh is going to Hogwarts but why? What happened to the other Sailor Scouts that she's now alone? Can she manage to fit into Hogwarts?
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I wish they do anyway. *grin*  
  
My first fanfic ever. Be kind and please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Do you have nothing better to do than to stand in the middle of an extremely busy platform?"  
  
Haruka Tenoh turned around to find the source of the voice, which was so full of sarcasm and finding a teenage boy around sixteen who had blonde almost white hair and the most conceited look on his face.  
  
"How nice of you to ask," she answered sarcastically. "In fact, if I had something to do, isn't it obvious enough that I wouldn't be standing here listening to your sarcastic remarks. Thank you for asking and making my day anyway."  
  
"Why you… Just get out of my way," the blonde boy said and started to walk away from Haruka.  
  
"Hey, blondie," called Haruka after the blonde boy who clearly didn't think too highly of her sense of humour. "I'm not finished with you yet."  
  
He turned around, looking furious while gripping onto something in his pocket with his right hand.  
  
*Why do I think that it's a wand you're holding onto blondie? I don't even need to check to know that I'm correct. If you knew who I was, you'll be holding onto it with dear life, that's for sure* thought Haruka to herself.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME BLONDIE???" he was fuming and Haruka could practically see smoke coming out from his ears. "I have a name!"  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me yours, so that's all that I could call you with," said Haruka with a strange calmness that dawned upon the blonde boy as uncommon.  
  
"Name's Draco. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy to you," said Draco with fury filled voice.  
  
"Real nice to meet you Draco. Would you be nice enough to tell me how can I get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" asked Haruka with ease, smiling, not bothering with the dark look that Draco was shooting at her for ignoring his remarks.  
  
"Why do you think that I'll tell you, *BLONDIE*?" asked Draco and left without another word or glance at Haruka.  
  
"Boy, are you a friendly one," muttered Haruka under her breath, trying to see where Draco was heading towards but she lost him in the crowd. She sat down on a bench that was situated in between Platform Nine and Platform Ten, uncertain of what she should do next.  
  
Draco calling her a boy just now had not bothered her at all, unlike other teenage girls who would have been outraged to be seen as a boy although they may have all the correct curves in all the correct places. More slim and muscular than she was curvy, most people mistakes her for a boy and truthfully, she likes it that way. It gave her some upper hand over guys that wouldn't have thought twice about taking advantage over any girls that crossed their paths. In addition to that, she had the strength of a guy and the temper of a lioness, while having a magical background. With the way she is now, nobody would dare to even try to take advantage of her…  
  
"Hey."  
  
Haruka looked up and saw a black haired boy with the greenest eyes smiling at her, reminding Haruka of someone who used to mean so much to her.  
  
"Couldn't help hearing you talking to the one and only Draco Malfoy earlier on, who is always nasty and has never done a good thing in his whole life," he said with a wide grin on his face. "Glad to finally hear someone answer back to him. I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Haruka looked at Harry scrutinisingly and only then did she realise that there was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, hidden behind his unruly black hair. "THE Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry blushed, causing his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. No matter how long it has been, he still isn't used to all the attention that he attracted just because of the lightning bolt scar and being famous because of surviving You-Know-Who's Death curse. He had been getting this kind of reaction since he found out that he was a wizard at age of eleven but it still made him feel weird, being famous for something that he didn't remember doing. "Yeah, the one and only."  
  
"Don't be embarrassed," Haruka said, smiling at the sight of his pink cheeks. "It's nice to know that you are still humble although you are a household name in the whole wizard world. Glad to see that despite all the fame, your feet is still rooted on the floor."  
  
Harry smiled and quickly decided that he liked Haruka. "What's your name?"  
  
"Haruka Tenoh," she answered. "I presume that you're going to Hogwarts too. Do you know where is Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" Harry asked, taking note of her exotic features and her name that was so different, ignoring her question.  
  
"Nope," Haruka shook her head while trying to get a few strands of her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm from Japan."  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Harry. "That's like halfway across the globe. Hermione would really love to talk to…"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but Harry," said Haruka hurriedly, hoping that Harry wouldn't be offended with her interrupting him. *When was the last time I had actually thought of what others would feel?* That thought surprised Haruka. "But it seems that we're real close to missing the train since it is about time."  
  
"Oh my," said Harry while glancing at the big clock on the wall of the platform. "Come on then. We'd better hurry." Harry grabbed Haruka's hand with his free hand while pushing the trolley that was full of his things with the other. The moment he touched Haruka's hand, he felt a sensation that he could not describe. He did not even feel like this when he was kissing Cho Chang. He glanced at Haruka out of the corner of his eyes who was managing very well with running and pushing her trolley at the same time. Her face was flushed and Harry couldn't help but think that Haruka did look beautiful.  
  
*What was I thinking there? He's a guy Harry. You're in love with Cho, so you're definitely not gay. But what is this I'm feeling?*  
  
Harry was confused with his own thoughts while preparing to go running into the barrier with Haruka by his side. He would never get used to it no matter how many times he had done it so he closed his eyes in anticipation.  
  
Haruka was speechless at Harry's action of running towards a brick wall that was inches away from her. *Here goes nothing.* Haruka closed her eyes, trusting Harry without thinking that maybe Harry had meant to harm her in any ways at all.  
  
Author's note: There is still more to come but please review so that I don't feel like hiding under a pile of dirty clothes. Thanks in advance. Hate it or love it, tell me all the same. 


	2. Emotions

Note: Thanks to the one person who actually reviewed my very first fanfic. It meant a lot to me and that was what pushed me to go on writing, although I had many second thoughts. I wanted this fanfic to solely about Haruka but then, since that person asked to, the other Sailor Scouts will appear… You'll just have to wait and see… Please keep reading if you will…  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, and they never will. But this story is mine and nobody can change that fact. This is my own fanfic so it doesn't have anything to do with the original stories by the original authors.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
Haruka opened her eyes tentatively, although she knew that she was already at Platform Nine and Three Quarters for the background sound was different. In fact, there was the train, 'Hogwarts Express' that would be bringing her closer to Hogwarts, making her closer to achieving her goal. She smiled to herself. Only then did she notice the amusement on Harry's face. She knew that Harry found her amusing but there was nothing she could do about it except to smile at Harry.  
  
"Glad to see that we made it here in one piece," said Haruka while straightening herself and tried to glare at Harry but it was all in vain.  
  
Harry just laughed of the pathetic attempt of Haruka to look anything but cool and collected.  
  
"Come on Haruka," said Harry, making sure that he made no physical contact with Haruka, afraid that something weird might happen again. "We had better hurry up before we are left behind."  
  
Harry and Haruka started to walk towards the train but before they had barely stepped up on the train after handing off their luggage that they heard a few people calling Harry's name.  
  
"Harry! HARRY!!!"  
  
Harry and Haruka turned around and Haruka found herself looking at a red haired boy with freckles and a girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione," said Harry when Ron and Hermione had hurried over to them.  
  
"We thought that you weren't coming or something," said Ron. "How are the Dursleys treating you nowadays? Come on now. We had better get to our coach."  
  
"Anywhere near Malfoy?" asked Harry while walking beside Ron, leaving Haruka and Hermione walking in silence behind them.  
  
"The coast is clear. The mega meany Malfoy is all the way at the other end with this faithful servants, Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Harry! You are so rude!" exclaimed Hermione, startling Harry while shooting glances at Haruka who was walking next to her. *How could Harry do this to me? Leaving me in the presence of one of the best looking guy she had ever set her eyes on and not bothering to even introduce us. I could say something but I don't really trust myself to speak to someone who looks like THAT.*  
  
"What now?" asked Harry in surprise, turning around to meet Hermione's eyes which was looking everywhere except at Haruka who was standing so close to her. "What have I done now?"  
  
Haruka just grinned a knowing grin at Hermione, causing Hermione to blush for Haruka knew that Hermione's outburst at Harry definitely had something to do with a certain somebody who had purposely walked very near to her without saying a word but making her realize her presence there.  
  
*How long has it been since I had that kind of effect on a girl? Clearly it has been a long time, for I know that I enjoy doing this too much to give it up full time.*  
  
Hermione again looked away from Haruka's perfectly sculptured face and looked at Harry. "You haven't introduced your friend here."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Harry, laughing at his own forgetfulness. "Why'd you want to know?" Harry couldn't resist from teasing Hermione about her question, since Hermione usually had all the answers she needed in the books she read. "Can't you find the answer in a book?"  
  
"HARRY! It's just plain rude!" Hermione was angered with Harry attempt of getting at her. She was angrier with herself for falling for such a trap.  
  
"Come on," said Ron while trying to hide his smile form creeping upon his face. He motioned them all towards the door that he held open. "Get in here first. I wouldn't want to stand up for too long in a moving train. I get woozy."  
  
They went in and Haruka purposely sat herself beside Harry and in front of Hermione. Hermione seemed to be so uncomfortable with the sitting but she couldn't get out of the situation for everyone else had already sat down.  
  
*Why is he doing this to me? I'm sure he knows the effects he has on me. This is so embarrassing!* thought Hermione to herself.  
  
*It's normal, it's absolutely normal… Hermione is a girl, Haruka would like an attractive girl like Hermione. But if it's normal, why am I feeling jealous with the attention that Haruka is paying at Hermione? Why does he have to sit so close to me?* thought Harry.  
  
"This is Haruka Tenoh," said Harry trying to hide the quivering in his voice. *Calm down. Breath. BREATH! He's a guy! You're a guy! Shake out of it Harry!* "He's from Japan."  
  
Haruka reached out to shake Hermione's hand and gave her a reassuring smile causing Hermione to relax while smiling timidly at Haruka. "I presume you're Hermione. You can't be Ron can you?"  
  
Hermione laughed, relaxing and finally meeting Haruka's eyes. "Hermione Granger." She answered of softly that it was barely above a whisper. *His hands are so soft. Oh my, his eyes are so beautiful.*  
  
"Nice to meet you Hermione Granger," Haruka said while holding onto Hermione's hand a little while longer than necessary, causing Hermione's blush to deepen even more.  
  
"Ron Weasley," said Ron with a grin.  
  
Haruka released Hermione's hand and Hermione immediately wished that Haruka hadn't done that. She wanted to have Haruka's hand in hers, perhaps even around her…  
  
*What is happening to me? Where DID that thought come from? I'm supposed to be rational! I don't even know this guy. He might even be an egomaniac with an ego bigger than Malfoy's…*  
  
"Nice to meet you Haruka," said Ron, pumping Haruka's hand. He might be a little bit shorter than Haruka but he had filled out and was currently quite muscular.  
  
"Same here," said Haruka while grinning at Ron's enthusiasm. *A Boy-Who- Lived, a beautiful girl and a muscular redhead. How did they find each other as friends?*  
  
There was a slow knock at the door and Ron smiled even wider. "That must be the lunch trolley. Yum! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Ron, do you even think of anything other that your stomach?" asked Hermione with mock disgust.  
  
Before any of them had a chance to get out of their seat to get to the lunch trolley, the door opened to reveal a girl dressed with a long white gown, who made her look like an angel with aqua-coloured hair. They stared at her, captivated with her raw beauty although she was without makeup.  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
Note: Like it so far? Wanna know Michiru's part in this? Wanna know do they eventually find out about the truth of Haruka's gender? Review… And maybe I'll contemplate about doing Chapter Three in the near future… Like in the next few days… Please review and comment about it… I would really like to know what do you think about it… 


	3. Michiru... Hermione???

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had writer's block for a while and to tell the truth, I contemplated giving up on this fic but when I read your reviews, it changed my mine. Thanks to all those to reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: Per usual. The characters don't belong to me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka with a sad look on her face, as though she was seeing the person she has been searching for her whole life. She seemed oblivious to the fact that there were others with her other than Haruka. She saw only Haruka and no one else.  
  
Hermione was the first to make a move to break the silence that was surrounding them all, in contrast with the happy laughter that was coming from all the other compartments. "Haruka, do you know her?" she asked tentatively. *My luck couldn't get any better can it? The one guy who has caught my eye happens to have a drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend.*  
  
Upon hearing Hermione's voice, Haruka seemed to awaken from the spell of Michiru's enchanting eyes. "Yeah," Haruka answered, trying to sound casual while trying to hide the effect Michiru had on her. *I don't only know her. I've loved her as long as I can remember. How could I have forgotten how it feels like to look into her eyes and actually feel as though I drowning in them?* "Could you excuse me for a moment? I need to talk to Michiru alone."  
  
Without waiting for an answer from her newly found friends, Haruka proceeded to leave the compartment that went silent all over again, all eyes trained on the back of Haruka who was leaving while holding Michiru's hand so tenderly and pulling her out of the compartment. Michiru followed Haruka without any objection but not before she turned around and shot a deadly look at Hermione, who seemed to be rooted at her place, with a look that was unreadable.  
  
"Oh boy," said Ron, flinching when Haruka closed the door a little harder than she clearly meant to. "If looks could kill, you would be a pile of dust right now, Hermione."  
  
"Shut up Ron," Hermione said gloomily. From the look that Michiru had shot her, it was obvious that Haruka had an overprotective girlfriend who didn't like another girl to be even near to Haruka, let alone actually being friends with Haruka. *Why must he be taken? Oh, who am I fooling? I can't expect him to fall head over heels for a bumbling fool like me when he can have any girl in the world, especially an elegant girl like Michiru. Even her name sounds more elegant than mine. Haruka can have anyone in the world and yet, her aqua-haired girlfriend just decided that Hermione was competing against for to grab Haruka's attention.  
  
"Don't look so down, Herm," Ron said with a smile, seeing Hermione's gloomy face. "You didn't expect him to be available, did you?"  
  
"I asked you to shut up!" Hermione practically shouted at Ron, grabbing the book that she had placed next to her when she sat down earlier before both Ron and Hermione went looking for Harry.  
  
"Cool down Herm," Harry said, staring out of the window, not really listening to Ron and Hermione's bickering. "Ron was just joking with you."  
  
"Yeah," answered Ron smugly, glad that he had Harry backing him up. "Lighten up already. If you haven't been too caught up with drooling after that blonde haired guy…"  
  
"His name is Haruka," Haruka said, not realizing that he had spoken out loud.  
  
"I know his name," Ron snapped at Harry. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sound so harsh."  
  
"It's alright," Harry said nonchalantly.  
  
"As I was saying," Ron continued talking, looking at Hermione who hid behind the book as though she could find the secret behind Animagi inside the Muggle book that she was reading. "If you haven't been drooling over Haruka, you would have noticed that you barely talked to either one of us since you set your eyes on Haruka."  
  
"You jealous?" asked Harry, unable to resist making fun of Ron.  
  
"No, of course not," Ron answered a little bit too hurriedly, looking flustered by Harry's innocent comment that seemed to hit a raw nerve.  
  
"Yes you are," Hermione said, looking straight into Ron's eyes.  
  
"Wha…" *She can't know. She can't. There's no way that she already knows…*  
  
"You're jealous that I've found someone so nice and down-to-earth to like while all that you can manage to get your hormones raging are when you set your eyes on a dancing Veela," Hermione said matter-of-factly, staring at Ron and daring him to retaliate in any way at all.  
  
"Whatever," Ron said softly, not wanting to fight with Hermione who seemed so cross at the moment.  
  
All of them sat in silence, caught up in their own thoughts. Hermione remained behind her book but her mind seemed far from being on her book. Ron sat with his hands clasped together, sitting uncomfortably as though his pants was on fire while Harry just stared out the window of the moving train, his eyes set on nothing of particular interest.  
  
*Haruka… His name suits him so well…* Harry mentally hit himself when he realized what he had been thinking about. He couldn't understand his own feelings at the moment. What was happening to him? *Maybe I need to go and see Cho. Maybe I miss her too much, that's why I'm starting to like Haruka… NO!!! I don't like Haruka!*  
  
*She is really pretty now, compared to the first time I saw her,* Ron thought to himself. *I just wish that she would look at me the way she was looking at Haruka just now. Will I ever get the guts to reveal to her my real feelings?*  
  
*Stupid girl! Why did you have to be so mean? Ron was just joking. Now you went and hurt with your thoughtless comments. If Ron meant about me drooling over Haruka, is it possible that Haruka realizes it too? Oh, this is getting to be so embarrassing!*  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and ran towards the door, curious about what could happen aboard Hogwarts Express.  
  
"It's stuck!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: Sorry for leaving another cliffhanger. If you really want to find out what is going to happen, review, and I'll put up the next chapter. It's all in my head, but I haven't typed it out yet. A few reviews would indeed help boost my motivation to continue writing. Or typing in this case… =) 


	4. Alone or Together?

Disclaimer: Like you know, they don't belong to me.  
  
Caution: There is slash in here, because of Haruka and Michiru's relationship. If you don't it, or them, don't read this. I'm not forcing you to read this...  
  
Note: Hopefully you like it... I need more ideas! Review and comment on what you think will or should happen... Thanks in advance...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Haruka closed the door behind her, leading Michiru away from the door but there really wasn't much space for them to go very far, in case Harry, Hermione and Ron were eavesdropping. She stood there, rooted to the floor and stared at Michiru.  
  
"How have you been Michiru?" Haruka asked, trying to make small talk with Michiru, not knowing what to say to the one she loves.  
  
"Why'd you go?" Michiru asked, pulling Haruka into a tight hug, enjoying the feel of Haruka's arms, something that she had missed over the years they were apart. "Can you even imagine how much I missed you?"  
  
Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru willingly, noting that it still felt right around Michiru. Haruka took in the scent of Michiru's hair, feeling a tug at her heart. She had never told anyone, not even herself but she knew that she really did miss Michiru. "It's hard to explain..."  
  
"We needed you," Michiru continued, "I needed you..."  
  
Haruka felt guilty, her heart aching to comfort Michiru and promise her return to Michiru's side but she knew that that was impossible. There was no way she would leave when nothing has been settled yet. She still had lots to do... *I can't let my feelings stop me from doing what I need to do.*  
  
"Michiru."  
  
Michiru looked up at Haruka, who backed away from Michiru's arms. Michiru noticed the cold look in her eyes and the tensing of her muscles. *What happened to you Haruka? What changed you?* Before this, Michiru understood Haruka. She knew everything about Haruka and she knew just what to do when Haruka went into one of her moods. She knew that Haruka was a softie inside in spite of her cool attitude on the outside. But now, Haruka seemed so different, so distant...  
  
"What is it my love?"  
  
"How'd you find me? Why after 7 years, do you finally come looking for me?" Haruka couldn't control her emotions. She needed to get away from Michiru as soon as possible, after she found out the reason behind Michiru's sudden appearance.  
  
"I felt something was wrong," said Michiru, looking at Haruka. "My mirror... I saw you, which was not weird but I felt something else... something more than my longing for you... I felt fear... I didn't want anything bad to befall you..."  
  
"How'd you know where I am?" asked Haruka, looking at her hands that didn't seem to belong to her anymore. In fact, there were times when she felt that her whole body didn't seem to belong to her anymore.  
  
Michiru took Haruka's hands in hers and looked at it, inspecting it. "Your hands are still like what they used to be, even though you may be a different person now. This hands still belong to the one person whom I've loved for all my life, since we were kids..." Michiru kissed Haruka's hands and released them. "Who are you Haruka? I feel as though I don't know you anymore."  
  
"Answer my question," Haruka said harshly, not wanting to take herself on an emotional ride, while suffering from hurt. It was best to keep all her feelings and emotions intact and not break down, as she knew she was about it.  
  
"It's been 7 years, Haruka," said Michiru, unable to contain her frustration for any longer. "7 years! That's how long I've been apart from you, the one I love. The many nights I cried myself to sleep, hoping that when I open my eyes, I'll find you by my side. I wanted to drag you back home desperately, filling up the empty space that was felt empty after you left us, after you left me, but I knew that you'll never come back willingly. I felt guilty for 7 years. I felt as though..."  
  
"Enough already!" Haruka practically shouted at Michiru. She saw the hurt in Michiru's eyes but if she didn't put a stop to this, she'll break down right there. "I don't want to hear this. I think it's about time you left."  
  
Michiru looked up at Haruka. She looked the same but yet, she was different. Michiru wiped away her tears hastily. "I really don't know who you are anymore but if you need me, I'll always be there for you. Look inside you and you'll know that I've always been by your side. I love you, Haruka. I hope that you'll always remember that."  
  
Haruka stared at Michiru, who walked towards the nearest window. *Why Michiru? Why? Why'd you have to turn up at a time like this? I'm sorry! I really am... I just wish that I could make it up to you somehow. Oh my love, please forgive me. I long to be with you more than anything in this world, but I can't. Not now...*  
  
Michiru turned around as she was about to jump out of the moving train. "Remember what I said Haruka," she said and she jumped of the window and off the train.  
  
Haruka was in a shock. Everything was so overwhelming, seeing Michiru at a time like this. Before she knew what had hit her, the love of her life was gone and she didn't know when would she have a chance to see Michiru again...  
  
Suddenly, a scream broke the silence. Haruka couldn't register where it came from with the state she was currently in. she just stared at the window that Michiru had last stood at.  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
Haruka turned around to see Harry, Hermione and Ron running out the door of their compartment.  
  
"What happened? Who screamed?" asked Harry, noticing the blank look on Haruka's face.  
  
"An aqua-haired girl jumped out of the window!" said Cho Chang, emerging from the shadows with a frightened look on her face.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: Love it? Hate it? Whatever... Just review... The next update won't be that soon... I'm having Chinese New Year holidays next week so I won't be online that much anymore... Keep the reviews coming... Thanks! 


	5. Truth and Lies

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. The story line belongs to me... (if this counts as having a story line.)  
  
Note: Sorry for taking too long to update... Too many things to do and too little time to do all of it. I won't have much time to go online anymore after this so, I cannot guarantee when will the next update be. If you guys (and gals) really want to know what's going to happen, keep reviewing and send me emails if you desperate want to know what's going to happen.  
  
Author's e-mail: [1]harukahotz@hotmail.com  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Ron in horror. "She jumped out of the train? You're not joking, are you?"  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Hermione, trying to control the many bad vibes that was around them. "Which girl are you talking about? She has aqua-coloured hair?"  
  
"I'm not sure whether do you know her or not, but she sure has aqua-coloured hair," said Cho earnestly. "She was talking to this hunk here. Sorry Harry, not that I mean that you're not a hunk."  
  
"Never mind," said Harry, looking flustered.  
  
"Well, she was a different girl alright," Cho continued, smiling a reassuring smile towards Harry. "I have never seen a girl who dares to colour her hair such a shade of green. But it suits her well."  
  
"Don't mean to break your bubble," Haruka cut in, looking Cho over, causing Cho to grin at Haruka, knowing that Haruka was checking her out. "but she didn't colour her hair."  
  
"Are you trying to say that she didn't colour her hair?" asked Cho, grinning at Haruka. "That couldn't be her real hair colour right? What planet is she from?"  
  
"If you really want to know, she's from the planet Neptune," Haruka answered nonchalantly, enjoying the look of disbelief on their faces.  
  
"Excuse me, what are you trying to do, pull our legs?" asked Hermione, full of disbelief. "There are no humans on Neptune. If you read up on Neptune in the encyclopedia, you'll know that..."  
  
"Hermione," said Harry warningly. "We're not asking for a astronomy lesson here. We're not even in Hogwarts yet."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione fumed. "All of you never want to listen to me!"  
  
Hermione stalked off into their empty compartment and closed the door with a bang.  
  
"She sure has a temper," Haruka commented, watching Hermione's retreating figure.  
  
"She's like that at times," said Ron. "Was that girl your friend? You know, the one that Cho said jumped out of the train?"  
  
"Yeah," Haruka answered, not showing any signs of her emotions. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. She won't be lying helplessly by the railway tracks or anything like that so you don't need to worry about it."  
  
"You sure?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Come on Harry," Ron said, answering on behalf of Haruka. "If Haruka says that she's alright, it means that she's alright. He should know her better than we do."  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hi Neville," said Cho, turning around first to find the source of the voice. "How have you been?"  
  
"What are you guys doing, standing here?" asked Neville, smiling at his friends who all turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh my," exclaimed Ron. "Why would we be standing here? I forgot why..."  
  
Neville frowned at Ron but soon continued smiling at them. "I came to tell you guys something... But I don't remember..."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged amused looks. Neville still hasn't changed at all from the first time they met him way back in their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh yeah! You need to get into your robes now. We'll be reaching Hogwarts soon. Better hurry up."  
  
"We're almost there?" Cho said with delight. "Great!"  
  
"Who are you?" Neville asked, finally realizing that Haruka was standing there. "You're new? But you look too old to be a first year student."  
  
"Haruka Tenoh," Haruka answered, shaking Neville's hand. "I'm starting my sixth year, same as all of you."  
  
"Is that possible?" asked Neville, bewildered. "I never heard of anything like this happening before..."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hermione rushed out of the compartment, out of breath.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry jokingly. "Finished being angry?"  
  
"That's not the matter now," Hermione said, trying to catch her breath. "You'd better come quick. Something is wrong with Hedwig!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to write a longer chapter the next time... Keep the reviews coming... I love reading your reviews... They motivate me more and more each day... 8)  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:harukahotz@hotmail.com 


	6. Hedwig and Uranus's Crystal?

Disclaimer: As usual, the characters don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them to be actors and actresses in this story that I wanted to write.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean that something's wrong with Hedwig?" asked Harry. When he got no reply from Hermione, he ran towards their compartment to check on Hedwig's condition.  
  
"Come on everyone," said Hermione. "What are you waiting for? Something is very wrong with Hedwig!"  
  
Haruka just stood there in silence, watching the rest of them run towards the compartment, not realizing that Haruka didn't follow suit. Haruka walked towards the window that Michiru had jumped out of. "Michiru, I'm really sorry. I'll come for you when everything's done here. Wait for me…" Haruka stared into the distance before turning around and rushing towards the compartment to find out whom exactly was Hedwig.  
  
Haruka entered the compartment as Harry was chasing round the tiny compartment, trying to catch a white blur that was flying round the room at high speed. Haruka squinted and only then did she see that it was actually a white coloured owl.  
  
"Come on Hedwig," Harry pleaded again, while chasing after his beloved owl. "It's me, Harry. What has happened to you? Hedwig!"  
  
"That won't do no good Harry," Cho said softly to Harry. "Something is terribly wrong with Hedwig. She doesn't seem to even recognize you anymore."  
  
"No!" said Harry with anger. "There's nothing wrong with Hedwig. She just ate something wrong or…"  
  
Harry shut up when something hard dropped onto his head that incidentally, caused Hedwig to stop flying round in circles and dropped towards the floor. Harry rushed towards the falling owl but Ron managed to break her fall before Hedwig reached the floor. Harry was happy to see Hedwig was all right when he suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain on his forehead. He grabbed his head and could feel his head throbbing. "Argh!"  
  
Everyone was gathered around Hedwig and nobody noticed the sound that escaped Harry's mouth. Haruka rushed to Harry's side, as she hadn't gone to look at Hedwig. She could see that Harry was in a lot of pain and agony, for the look on his face. "Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry looked up at the blonde boy who was standing above him. "Head… feels like… bursting… hurts…a lot…" He wanted to describe the pain to Haruka but he was in too much pain.  
  
Haruka turned around to call the others when something bright on the floor caught her eye. 'My crystal! Why is it out here? Is this the cause of Hedwig's strange behavior? What does this have to do with Harry then?' Haruka couldn't believe her eyes, for she hadn't seen her crystal for a long time. She grabbed the crystal and felt the power that was kept deep inside of it, the Uranus Crystal that held her powers as Sailor Uranus, someone whom she hasn't been for seven years. She placed the crystal in her back pocket and proceeded to call the others.  
  
"Herm.." Haruka started to call Hermione over when she felt Harry's hand on her arm. She looked down at Harry and saw that he seemed to look a lot better than before. "What is it?"  
  
Harry shook his head and managed to choke out what he wanted to say. "Don't call them," Harry said slowly. "I'm okay now. The pain has gone away."  
  
"You sure?" Haruka asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, trying to get up from the floor.  
  
"Here," Haruka said, helping Harry up. "Let me help you."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called from the corner that all of them was crowding at. "Come and look at Hedwig."  
  
Harry walked towards the rest of his friends, with Haruka still holding him, in fear that something might happen to Harry all over again. "I'm okay now. You don't need to hold me anymore."  
  
"If you say so," Haruka said, letting go of Harry but still following from close behind.  
  
"How's Hedwig?" Harry asked as he reached Hermione. He crouched beside the pillow that Hedwig was lying on and looked with concern at his beloved pet and also companion. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"It seems like it," Hermione answered who had examined Hermione as well as she could. "But I still don't know what caused her to have such a reaction."  
  
"When did she start getting so strange?" Cho asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I came in here after Ron teased me," answered Hermione, looking around and noticing Neville. "Oh, hi Neville."  
  
"Hi," greeted Neville.  
  
"Where was I?" asked Hermione. "Oh yeah, I was sitting here when Hedwig flew in. I guess she had just arrived from doing whatever Harry had asked her to do so I looked around for some Owl Treats for her as Harry wasn't here. I was rummaging around my things when suddenly Hedwig make a loud flapping noise and then before I knew it, she was flying round the compartment like crazy."  
  
"You trying to say that it was because she couldn't get an Owl Treat?" Ron asked. "Isn't that a little bit unlikely?"  
  
"I didn't say that," Hermione said, glaring at Ron. "Hedwig was flying round the compartment, pecking at odds and ends but I don't know what she picked up."  
  
Harry held Hedwig close to him. "Enough already. I don't care what happened just now, as long as Hedwig is okay now. I'm going to bring her to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed Neville. "We had better hurry! We are already at Hogwarts!"  
  
Haruka looked out the train window and saw a huge castle that was getting nearer by the second. 'So this is Hogwarts. Well, I'm getting nearer to achieving what I came here to achieve.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Like it? Well, I really hope so… I need your opinions… Please tell me, where do you think Haruka should be placed in? Slytherin or Gryffindor? Keep your reviews coming… 


End file.
